


头等舱是什么机餐

by Lunar1007



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar1007/pseuds/Lunar1007





	头等舱是什么机餐

把机票po上网，张艺兴满意地笑着歪头看向邻座的人：“怎么样，高兴了吧，这下粉丝都知道了。”

“知道什么呀，Lay哥表示的这么隐晦，想象力一级才能理解到吧……”

边伯贤摆出一副沮丧的面孔，瘪着个小嘴，先是一下摊在了已经被放平的沙发椅上，立马又蹭蹭蹭回他亲亲Lay哥的身边，把头搁在张艺兴的肩膀上。

“哥每次都敷衍我…说好秀恩爱的…照片也没发…呜呜呜……”

委屈，好委屈！明明自己就是哥哥的正牌男友，还得藏着掖着，好久才见一回面居然连亲亲的痕迹也不能随处留…

张艺兴声音里带着歉疚，“对不起啊…伯贤，现在还不是时机，我们、”

边伯贤一把把张艺兴推倒在沙发椅上，刚刚怨妇一般的表情瞬间消失，取而代之的是令人熟悉的狡猾笑容😊

张艺兴心叫不好，这弟弟又来…

翻身压上张艺兴的身体，凑近他耳边的边伯贤期待着一会儿的头等舱豪华餐。

“哥哥…对不起的话…就好好赔偿我吧……”

说罢轻轻将唇触上张艺兴的耳后，感受到他的颤抖，又伸舌头舔进他的耳阔，慢慢舔了一圈…

张艺兴早就熟悉了弟弟的套路，每次委委屈屈的哭哭之后伴随的就是持续时间不定的激烈运动，一开始张艺兴还矜持着拒绝，渐渐连意思意思的推拒也没有了，异地恋情下积压的情愫在边伯贤推倒自己的一瞬都涌上心来，敏感的耳朵周围被舔舐，让张艺兴浑身发软，像一舀水一样荡在半空…

他们还在飞机上呢！虽然舱里只有他们二人，但是这公开场合，也太羞耻了吧…

张艺兴侧着脸，遮光板齐齐开着，外面的云彩们都像在看两个人现场直播，浅浅的阳光一缕罩在张艺兴的乳尖上…

太快了太快了！边伯贤怎么衣服脱得这么快？！嗯？

张艺兴一脸惊恐地看向弟弟，跨在自己腰上的人已经把两个人上衣扒了个精光，一脸要吃掉兔兔的渴望表情，抿了抿嘴唇俯下身含住张艺兴的乳尖，

“啊！啊…别……伯贤…会…不安全的…啊……”还顾忌羞涩中的哥哥

边伯贤瞥见哥哥泛红晕的脸颊，埋下头故意造出粘粘的口水声，含着哥哥淡粉色的乳头一边用舌头轮番玩弄，把整片胸口都搞湿了。

呜…好爽哦…好想……算了…搞就搞吧，你硬我也硬怎么着。“嗯…伯贤…裤…裤子…啊…”破罐破摔的张艺兴把手伸向自己的皮带…

头等舱软软沙发垫上坦诚相见的独角兽哥哥和啵啵虎弟弟，白皙水嫩的肌肤要晃瞎眼，两条紧实的长腿被分开，一条腿弯耷拉下垫子，脚踝时不时磨蹭到地面，另一条腿被折起来压在沙发垫上，腿间的穴口被亢奋的性器撑开，整个深深地埋在穴里磨蹭，每次撤出一点就又像打桩一样嵌进去，频率快的惊人，身下人的穴眼被持续快速的刺激激的穴里淌水，又因为捣药似的顶动，把分泌出的肠液搅得黏黏糊糊，机舱里都是暧昧的交融声。  
张艺兴化成一滩水，他的肠液好像已经把穴肉和边伯贤的肉棒粘在一处，不然为什么弟弟的凶器一直在自己体内拱来拱去…

他觉得自己快要不行了，这种激速摩擦积累的快感更多了，他的前端还硬着没吐沫，可是后穴的痉挛已经在加速了，淫荡的穴肉渴求着粗大的进出，像是不能离开弟弟的肉棒一样疯狂绞着

湿润的眼眶终于溢出一滴泪，张艺兴下腹抽动着用后面高潮了，前面的肉棒还硬梆梆的举着，禁不住吐了点白液，难受的紧。边伯贤停下来感受来自柔软内壁的按摩，戏谑地看向张艺兴“哥哥只用后面就去了呢，前面还要吗？”

这话就是句废话，因为边伯贤说着就低下头含住了那根，舌尖顶开前端的小眼快速戳刺着，很快张艺兴就颤抖着射在他口中。

“呜…好脏的…怎么能…”还没等张艺兴羞涩完，他眼睁睁看着弟弟抬起自己的屁股，纤长的手指拨开嫩肉，张嘴把自己射出的液体都灌进了自己的后穴里…

“哥哥怎么嫌自己呢？哥哥可是我的头等舱豪华餐呢……”说着重新把还没发泄的肉棒塞进了穴里。

是吗，伯贤的下面…哥哥也吃的很开心呢……


End file.
